


No More Happy Endings

by potterfanxp123



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Swan Arc, F/F, F/M, Gen, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterfanxp123/pseuds/potterfanxp123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma becomes the Dark One, it's a fight against two equal powers. The most powerful light magic, against the most powerful dark magic. It's a fight for control of the body and soul, and Emma is determined to win. - Cover Image owned by ABC/Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Message

Chapter One: Message

Emma yelled in pain. Her nerves were alive with the power coursing through her. She could feel the wraith penetrating every pore, every crevice, every nook and cranny of her body. It was consuming her.

Her eyes strayed to Regina, the tears sliding down the former Evil Queen’s face telling her far more than the arms encasing her ever could. Regina was feeling guilty.

_Good. It’s her fault. All of it._

Shaking away the invading thoughts, Emma turned her gaze to Hook. Killian. The man she had, only moments before, declared her love for, of, and too. He was looking at her, his gaze echoing of betrayal. She felt a crushing weight settle on her, as the pain in his gaze tore at her heart. And a perverse sense of joy settled over her.

_He would have betrayed me anyway. He’s a pirate. He’s the reason Milah’s dead, anyway. Good riddance._

A sudden, chilling realization flowed over her, and she tried pushing back thoughts the Dark One was feeding her. She directed her magic, that pure power that she’d been using for over a year now, directing it to corral the evil force.

It wasn’t enough. The darkness was overwhelming, and it seemed to be never ending.

Her feeble barriers were nothing compared to it.

Suddenly, she felt the darkness moving, felt it hooking into her, whirling around her, and instinctively knew what it was going to do. As quickly as she could, Emma let go of the dagger in her hand, just as the magic flowed around her and in an instant, she was displaced.

She’d never poofed before, she’d never had a reason to learn the skill that Regina, Gold, and Cora seemed to live by. Her yellow bug had always been enough to get her where she needed to go. Now? Now the knowledge was just there for her use, as was the accumulated knowledge of all the previous Dark Ones: Rumpelstiltskin, Zoso, Morgana, Gorgon the Invincible, and Azerith.

Even now, she could feel someone holding the Dagger meant to control her, could feel the surety that they were going to summon her, hold her prisoner for the crime of existing, and could feel the eagerness to escape while it was still within her ability to do so.

So she held out her hand, calling the Black Fairy’s Wand from its hidden location. Without hesitation, she cast a spell that she’d only once cast before, holding this exact wand. Unlike before, when she had to focus so much of attention on the outcome she wanted, the Wicked Witch’s time portal just burst into existence.

She smiled as she jumped into the portal, her mind focusing on her destination. It was as she passed through the portal that she felt fury fill her: the pirate had dared summon her. The compulsion was weak, however. It held no power over her.

After all, she was no longer tied to that realm.

As she landed, Emma grinned in excitement. Exhilaration filled her as she felt her tether snap, breaking the leash that had for so long corralled her. Her entire soul screamed in freedom, as she celebrated outwitting the Evil Queen and her thieving so-called soul mate, the idiot pirate that she wished she’d killed centuries ago, and the sanctimonious Charming’s, who condemned the use of Dark Magic only when they were the ones not conjuring it.

It never occurred to her that they were her friends, her family.

It didn’t matter.

Finally, as her sharp laughter subsided, so different from the Imp’s cackle and Zoso’s emotionless satisfaction, she took a look around.

Ah, she was home after all. Or at least a version of home. After all, the Enchanted Forest was the Darkness’s home for millennia. The thirty-three years that Emma Swan had lived in the Land Without Magic was nothing compared to that, a fraction of a second.

 A soft chuckle blew past her lips as Emma stared at the dirt road she’d landed beside. It was reminiscent of her previous incursion into the Enchanted Forest, when she and the pirate had stumbled upon, and changed, Snow White’s meeting with the shepherd. It was that set of circumstances that inevitably led to her becoming the Dark One, the chain of events that started it all began there with her falling into that portal, making cosmetic changes that had monstrously affected Storybrooke. Time was a fickle mistress, indeed.

Standing, Emma snapped out of her reminiscence and began across the road, ignoring the sound of stampeding horses coming her way. She was happily surprised to find that she no longer had the hobble that had plagued her for the past four centuries, so caught up that she started spinning around in gleeful circles, the exhilaration of having a new body.

Or old body. She really didn’t care to think about it.

Skipping merrily down the road, Emma hummed a nonsensical tune that she’d heard in the Land Without Magic, a wholly appropriate song considering her predisposition. As it was, the galloping of horses drew nearer to her, and Emma was considering blowing them up for their audacity.

“You there,” a voice called from behind her, drawing her attention to the black carriage that had pulled alongside her. She studied the guard at the reins, before she said, “Yes?”

“You dare not pay homage to the Queen,” the Guard asked in outrage.

“Your Queen dare not stand against me,” Emma said simply.

“You dare!” the Guard said, before he jumped off of the horse, drawing his sword as he landed. Emma smirked, before a voice said, “Enough! I’ll deal with the impudent wench myself!”

Suddenly, Emma’s gaze moved to the carriage, noticing for the first time the decorations that adorned it, as she looked at the veil that had been swept aside before a bumbling little man fell to the ground, and set a carpet down before extending his hand.

The gloved hand that grasped his drew her attention, black leather with a shine that spoke of wealth and authority. Then, one smooth, flawless leg exited, soon followed by another before the Evil Queen herself graced Emma with her presence.

“You dare not bow before your Queen?” Regina, who was so different from the woman Emma had left not fifteen minutes ago, half asked, half demanded. Emma smiled.

“Regina dear,” she said smoothly turning her golden hued eyes to the woman, “Do you really not recognize me?”

Suddenly, the witch’s eyes widened and she gulped as she asked, “Dark One?”

“Indeed,” Emma said, enjoying the fear that was suddenly filling her apprentice’s gaze. “How do I look?”

“I was unaware you could shapeshift into a woman, Rumpelstiltskin.”

“Oh, no Regina dear. This isn’t a shapeshift, this is my newest host’s body. Isn’t it Grande?”

“Yes, of course,” Regina said, “I was unaware you had need of a new host, though, Dark One.”

“Oh, no need, dear. As a matter of fact, this host isn’t yet born, but by the time the Imp dies, a new spell was invented that allows the castor to travel backwards in time.”

“Oh,” Regina nodded. “How may I assist you, Dark One?”

“Such a good apprentice,” Emma said, stalking forward, and caressing Regina’s cheek with her own, as she had so many times before, and yet not at all. “Changing hosts is such a horrid experience, Regina. I require a room for a week and information on the happenings in your kingdom so I can ascertain where my other self is.”

“Of course,” Regina said, slightly fearful of angering her. Emma smiled, drawing her hand down Regina’s cheek as she said, “I will, of course, reward you for your cooperation.”

“Now you really do sound like the Dark One I know,” Regina said. “Please, come aboard. What shall I call you, since I doubt you will respond to the Imp’s name?”

Deciding to smile even as she approached the carriage, where Regina’s shaking servant, and father, extended his hand to aid her in climbing in, Emma said, “For now, you may call me Emma, as that is the name of my current host.”

“Very well, Emma,” the Evil Queen said in agreement. “As for the information you require? This evening, I will be attending the engagement party of Prince James, son of King George, and Princess Abigail, daughter of King Midas. Would you like to attend, Dark One?”

“No,” Emma waved off, “I’ve been there before, and it would be too exhausting to try and explain my presence, and in my limited patience, I would most likely kill my counterpart should she recognize me.”

The Evil Queen nodded, “I understand. Tomorrow, I have the execution of a stable girl, a common street rat that dares keep the location of Snow White from me, to attend. You would be most welcome.”

“Eh,” Emma shrugged, “To be honest, I have enough memories of bloodshed coursing through my mind at the moment that the death of some common harlot holds no interest for me. Though,” she said looking at the Evil Queen, “I do, of course, retain the prerogative to change my mind. Anything else important happening that I need know about?”

“Just the rumors that I’ve heard concerning the Imp,” Regina said calmly, “And the decrees that I’m going to be implementing in the next week detailing the punishment inflicted on those that abet Snow.”

“Ah,” Emma said, frowning as a voice screamed at her.

“Dark One?”

“Don’t you worry dear,” Emma said caressing Regina’s face again as she smirked and drew her lips to the startled witch’s own, “I’m just dealing with the unwanted addition of a conscience.”

“I thought you subsumed the soul of the body you inhabit?”

“This was a… different… set of circumstances, dear,” the Dark One stated. “Maybe soon I will speak of it, but for now, I require rest.”

“Yes Dark One,” Regina said, “Please take any hall on the west side of the castle as your own.”

Emma nodded and poofed away, unaware of the shocked gaze that followed in her wake.

Eighteen hours later, as the sun rose on the horizon, startled green eyes opened, as a beautiful, blond-haired woman sat up, clutching red satin sheets to her naked breast. She looked around, fear in her eyes as she said, “What the hell? Where the fuck am I?”

“Dark One,” a meek male voice asked from behind a large set of double doors, “Do you require assistance?”

Emma Swan frowned. She remembered the overwhelming control that the Dark One had the day before, how she had directed attack after magical attack at the consciousness, and nothing had seemed to work. She had no idea what the Darkness had done while in control of her body, and yet, everything seemed back to normal. Something, she couldn’t tell what, had changed overnight.

Standing up, she allowed the sheets to pool at her feet whilst looking around for her clothes. Nothing looked right. The bed, while wonderful to sleep in, was easily five times the size of her own, and the floor was made of a beautiful wood, as were most of the accents.

“Dark One,” the same voice said as a light knock came at the door, “The Queen has extended an invitation to breakfast with her. Shall I announce you?”

Emma’s heart raced as she processed the man’s words. “Of course,” she said on instinct, suddenly overwhelmed as images of the previous day came flowing back at her. She saw the entire conversation between Regina and the Darkness, cringing at the fear reflected back at her in the Queen’s dark brown eyes.

Hunger suddenly had her ravenous, even with an entirely new set of instincts running through her. And as she studied the room, Emma gasped as she remembered the seductive, yet possessive kiss shared between Regina and she the day before, the result of an overactive, unsuppressed, libido. Equally, she was repulsed and amused at the fear reflected in the Evil Queen’s dark brown orbs.

Finally giving up on finding her clothes, she walked to the closet and gasped as she saw the beautiful gowns hanging before her. Picking one entirely at random, Emma quickly pulled it out as she walked over to the chest of drawers, and pulled out what looked, to her, to be a corset.

Once she’d dressed and exited the room, the man that stood there bowed sheepishly, as memories of the man; younger, more energetic, flowed through. “Prince Henry.”

“Dark One,” the man gulped, “I would be honored to show you to the dining room.”

Emma nodded, before she rigidly followed the tempered man, her instincts warring with those of the darkness; which was telling her to intimidate the man for her own amusement. Her eyes shifted as she studied the decorations lining the halls: dark colored draperies, silver suits of armor, flowing red carpets, and walls that glistened they were so well kept.

“Her majesty is in the main hall,” the feeble man stated as they neared. She nodded, biting back the urge to ask why he referred to his daughter in such supplication. It really wasn’t any of her business.

She reached for the handle, when a scathing scoff filled her mind, before knowledge just appeared there and she gestured, throwing the doors open. Regina was looking around up, glaring anger in her gaze. “Emma, would you refrain from destroying my castle?”

Emma had to suppress the urge to hurt her former teacher-slash-apprentice. The Evil Queen was visibly upset about something, her rage palpable from across the room, and Emma had the feeling that it had to do with Zelena-slash-Marian, ‘Leia’ or Snow’s escape the night before. “Not all of us have had the pleasure of sleeping for almost an entire day.”

“Yeah, well you try gaining the knowledge of the millennial embodiment of Darkness, all at once, and see if you’re any different,” Emma snarled, incredibly angry at her friend’s nonchalance.

Regina frowned, her gaze suddenly perceptive, “You’re not acting yourself, Dark One.”

“That’s because the Dark One’s taking a fucking holiday,” Emma growled, stomping over to the table and waving her hand instinctively gathering a veritable feast on the plate before her. “I woke up this morning in control, and I plan to stay that way.”

Regina smirked lightly as she said, “Tell me, Emma was it? What makes you think that you’re any challenge for the Dark One? Believe me, I’ve felt the Dark One’s power, and I know of its immense, overwhelming presence. You’re a frail of a thing.”

Emma looked at the woman who would one day be her son’s mother, saw the curiosity and something else in her eyes, and answered, “I know things about how the Dark One works, and also that the Darkness and I are connected on a deeper, stronger level than any of his previous hosts in the past millennia. I have all of the knowledge of the previous Dark hosts, and all of the associated powers they absorbed and integrated into the Darkness.”

Regina’s eyes widened and she said, “How? How did you come by this connection with the Darkness? Rumpelstiltskin told me that he gained the Darkness from killing Zoso, who gained his from killing the previous Dark One.”

“Morgana,” Emma supplied needlessly, “And it’s simple. I didn’t kill Rumpelstiltskin. The Sorcerer’s Apprentice exorcized the Darkness from the Imp, but didn’t contain it. Then, through a series of mishaps, the Darkness ended up going after my best friend. Naturally, I thought this was unacceptable, and since I controlled the Dagger, I sacrificed myself to stop my friend, a redeemed Dark Witch, from succumbing to the power of the Darkness.”

“And you’re what?”

Before, Emma would have shrugged, giving Regina a nonsensical answer, like all the times she remembered saying, “I’m the Savior” having no clue what it actually meant. Now, with the immense knowledge of the Darkness at her disposal, her answer was different.

“I’m a light witch, a product of true love.”

“Interesting,” the Evil Queen. “Your friend must be relieved?”

“I’d like to think so,” Emma said quietly. “She had too much to live for, had finally found her happy ending.”

“Villains don’t get happy endings,” the Evil Queen said snarling. Emma looked up and smiled, “Like I said, she’s a redeemed villain, she’s actually the one that taught me how to produce my magic. And I was the one destined to defeat her.”

“What kind of idiot would do such a thing?”

Emma smiled before she said, “That is a story for another time. One that I shall, of course, continue. Think about what I’ve said, and when you decide you’d like the rest of the story, ask.”

“So I can make a deal?”

“Do I look like the Imp?” Emma asked amusement laden in her voice. The Evil Queen shook her head, but said, “No, but I don’t know what to expect from you.”

Emma smiled. “As long as I’m the one in control, which I hope is a very long time, I want you to consider me your outlet. You know that I can take anything you can dish out, you’ve tried to kill the Imp a multitude of times and none of them have worked. Hopefully, in your own time, you’ll come to consider us friends. I think my friend back home would proud of me reaching out to help another Villain reform themselves.”

“I have no desire to be reformed.”

“And I know that isn’t true,” Emma stated. “Even before becoming the Dark One, I could tell when someone was lying, probably my magic now that I think about it. Now? Now lies just scream at me. You desire reformation, Regina, you just don’t know how to obtain it.”

The Evil Queen sneered, “Be gone, Dark One. Do not come back.”

Emma shrugged, “Alright. I never stay where I’m not wanted, Regina. Just let me give you a piece of advice, for your future. One day, you’ll come to love a child more than any other. On that day, promise yourself that you’ll try for redemption.”

The Evil Queen huffed as she stood, whirling her hand and poofing away. Emma sighed, before a massive surge of anger hit against her shields, causing her to lean her hands against the table, where she looked into a silver plate. She looked at her mirror image, only to her surprise it was her, but dark. The eyes were black, and were glaring back at her with malice she’d rarely felt. All that directed hate was overwhelming.

“Get used to it, Dark One,” Emma said to the image.

And though she couldn’t hear the response her image gave, Emma knew instinctively it wasn’t good.

Taking a deep breath, Emma closed her eyes and visualized where she wanted to go, or rather to who. With the slightest of urges, she felt her magic rise up and cover her, soothing against the dark temptations of her inner Venom.

As the white smoke swirled around her, and she felt the magic moving her, Emma opened her eyes. To her shocked disbelief, she’d gotten her destination on the first try.  The cabin, a large, albeit dainty construct, was in the middle of nowhere, far in the depths of the Enchanted Forest. It was a small estate, one she’d read about many times before. Seeing it in person was amazing.

She stalked towards it as if the dwelling were hers, pushing the doors open with a wave of her hand. As they flew open, Emma’s eyes widened as a very familiar sword flew towards her, before she reached out, stopping it with magic as it turned around and she wrapped her hand around the hilt.

Suddenly, the dwarves rushed out the door, spears and their pickaxes in their hands as they surrounded her. A few seconds passed before Ruby, Red here, rushed outside with Granny holding a crossbow aimed at her head.

Then, the woman she was expecting, came running out. Snow White.

“What do you want, witch?” her mom asked, her biting voice digging deeper than Emma thought it would. She’d expected apprehension, but not outright distrust. Her mom had always been the more levelheaded of her parents, and suddenly she was seeing the woman as a scared teenager, instead of the Queen and mother she would turn into.

Still, as she stepped closer and out of the shadows, Emma saw her suspicion lessening slightly, and the trusting woman her mother undeniably was. As a gesture of good faith, she waved her hand and returned the sword to her mom, but didn’t say anything else, so Emma said, etiquette and formal greetings flowing through her mind as quickly as she could think them, “I apologize for causing you and yours to worry Princess Snow White. I am a seer, and I have a message for Red Riding Hood, one that I sense will be important in her future.”

Red stood, her eyes wide as she sniffed Emma instinctively before her eyes flickered to the Princess. “Very well, Seer. I will take your message.”

Emma nodded, and stepped forward, waving her hand and causing time to slow around the two of them. Ruby… Red, looked around and said, “You’re a powerful witch, Seer.”

“I am,” Emma said. “I’m also a product of True Love, if that helps.”

The Wolf nodded, “slightly, but I have a question.”

“You want to know why I smell of Snow White,” Emma stated. “I noticed that you picked up my scent.”

Red nodded. Emma sighed, “That is a long, harrowing story that, for reasons long and complicated, requires events to fall in the same pattern as before. What I can tell you is that I am the daughter of Snow White and her True Love, Prince Charming.”

Red’s eyes widened as she said, “Snow marries the Prince?”

Emma only nods. A few seconds later, Red says, “How can I help you Princess?”

“I need to pass a message to my parents in the future, and I cannot risk my mother attempting to change events by telling her now. I’d like to implant the message into your mind, and set it to re-emerge when it needs too, but only with your permission.”

“It is important?”

Emma nods. “But I’ll need your word that you won’t tell Snow, or her Prince, until the time comes far in the future.”

“I would be honored, your highness.”

“Emma,” she said.

Red, smiled, “Snow chose well, your highness, and yes… You have my permission.”

Emma concentrated first, feeling the pulse of knowledge flowing into her mind. With a wave, Emma held her hand left hand atop Red Riding Hood’s head, which started emitting a yellow glow, before her right glowed a matching yellow. She then brought her right hand to her face, and whispered into it. As an afterthought, she added a few instructions to aid her parents in the future.

Seconds passed as Red’s eyes glowed in the same yellow, before she blinked and said, “Is it done?”

“It is,” Emma stated, “I’m not sure how long it will be until you pass the message along, but I do know that Snow will come to you in the future, and will say something that should trigger the message. No one else will remember my arrival, so you shouldn’t be asked any questions.”

Red nodded. “May I ask why you are here, and most importantly, how you came to be here, your highness?”

Emma sighed. “I made a decision that sacrificed my safety to save my friends life. Said decision caused me to become infested and temporarily controlled by a dark power that I’m attempting to suppress using my own magical powers.”

 “Dark magic?” Red asked horrified, “This message would ease your mother’s mind?”

“Probably not as much as I’d like, but she would at least have the knowledge that I’m still alive.”

Red bit her lip as she said, “What will you do now, Princess Emma?”

Emma sighed and said, “I don’t know, other than leave this realm. I can only assume that the darkness brought me here in order to further its own agenda, and I have no intention of doing so.”

Red smiled and said, “I will keep your secret, your highness. I will ask on behalf of my friend, whether now or in the future, to please come home safely.”

Emma smiled. “Red, one thing you can tell Snow White once you’ve given her your secret is that I consider you both a knight to our realm, and a true friend.”

Red’s eyes widened as she grinned, “I am honored, Princess. Please be safe.”

Emma nodded, and said, “Once I’ve left, just clap your hands and they should awaken like nothing happened.”

With that, Emma poofed, safe in the knowledge that her mother and father would know she’s alright.

Once she’d reappeared, Emma pulled out the Black Fairy’s Wand, in an attempt to make another portal to a different realm. Only, she wasn’t alone. She spun, her eyes widening as she looked upon the hobbling figure moving unsteadily towards her.

 

 


	2. Fight

Chapter Two:                                                    

 “Apprentice,” Emma said cautiously. The Apprentice looked upon her and said, “You are not the Dark One I was expecting to find here.”

Emma wanted to protest the old man’s statement, to insist that she isn’t the Dark One, only technically she is. Instead, she merely nodded.

“I was unaware that Rumpelstiltskin had died, surely news would have traveled had a person managed such a feat for such a strong figure of Darkness.”

“That’s because Rumpelstiltskin isn’t dead,” Emma stated, “I was pulled here against my wishes, and was just about leave when you arrived.”

“I am most curious,” the Apprentice stated, “You claim not to be Rumpelstiltskin, but I still smell the stench of Darkness flowing over you like the scent of a decaying body.”

Emma tried not to be offended. Though the audacity and absurdity of his statement rocked her to her very core, she knew that until she could suppress all of the instincts, and powers of the Darkness, she’d flare like a beacon to those of both sides of the war. But it still hurt that someone she, and the rest of Storybrooke had depended upon to aid them, would mar her character just because she was playing host to Venom was hurtful.

Before she could suppress it, her magic radiated. Darkness rising up to do harm automatically. Light, her own personal source of magic, rising up to counter.

And then it came. A powerful, rushing lightness filled her soul and she felt herself pushing back against the corroding power the Darkness was trying to infect her with. Suddenly, once it was locked away under walls of thick, light magic, a wrinkled hand settled onto her shoulder.

“It seems I owe you an apology, My Lady; you are a being of light trapped and fighting back against the parasite of Darkness. I most sincerely apologize. Though, I must ask how came to be infected with the Darkness?”

“I made a decision that under normal circumstances I would not have. My friend, a villain seeking redemption, was to be the next host, and I tethered myself to the Darkness before it could take hold in her.”

To her shock, the Apprentice smiled. It didn’t have the calming effect that she hoped it would, but she did feel the slightest bit appreciated.

“A worthy cause, and one that my Master would approve. You seek a way to contain the Darkness. Is this correct?”

She nodded. “Contain it, or remove it.”

“Ah, were it that easy. My master was unable to remove the Darkness all those years ago, because the Darkness leaches and fortifies itself in its hosts. It consumes the soul of the host, and takes upon their memories and knowledge. I have never known a case of the host being able to survive the process and retain control. Tell me, has the Darkness managed to use your own knowledge?”

“Yes,” Emma stated, “But at the same time, I’m learning things from it.”

  An excited look filled the Apprentice’s gaze as he said, “This is most unprecedented. In the thousand years the Darkness has been tethered, none of its hosts have been able to successfully fight back against it. Once subsumed, the Darkness infects the Light of the soul, twisting and turning it to meet its needs, and once that is done, and the Darkness is satisfied, is the person underneath freed to continue the path of the Dark One.”

“So I’m not the Dark One right now?”

“You are, and you are not,” the man stated. “If I were to guess, I would suggest that the light magic you command was attempting to filter the Darkness. It seems to be a totally instinctual process, one that you are not in complete control over, and it is not infallible as you stated that you are receiving knowledge the Darkness itself contains.”

“That sounds about right,” Emma stated. “My teacher was a Dark witch, and she tried teaching me magic the way she performs it but we both learned that I perform by instinct.”

“Dark Magic is corrosive, and those that perform it find that it is easier to do so when you have practiced it for a long time. Light magic is the same way. The more in tune with your magic you are, the more it saturates you. The more it saturates you, the more in tune with it you become.”

“It’s a never-ending cycle,” Emma said. “Before I wouldn’t have understood that.”

“That is the reason you must use your light magic, allow it to become stronger, the stronger it becomes, the more it will fill your soul. And, as you know the more it fills you, the less of an impact the Darkness will have on you.”

“Can I come with you,” Emma asked. “I’m afraid of falling asleep and waking up to find the Darkness in control. When I awoke earlier, I had taken control from it somehow.”

“My Master would not allow you to enter his sanctum in your current state, no.”

Frowning, Emma sighed but nodded. “It didn’t hurt to ask.  I guess my best shot is to keep travelling the realms until I find a place I can learn control.”

“Yes,” the Apprentice said, “However… I do believe I can give you aid.”

Emma’s eyes grew excited, a few moments before the Apprentice said, “If you can picture an object, something that has great meaning to you and has allowed you to push yourself towards, then I can teach you to summon it. It has to be something non-magical, since this would probably be something that has to pass through realms, and it is extremely difficult to summon magical items through the barriers that divide them. Also, the object cannot be living. Summoning a living thing is immensely difficult when in the same realm, unless that person is tied to an object like the Dark One’s dagger, and is impossible across realms.”

Closing her eyes, Emma knew exactly the object that he’d described. Her dreamcatcher. It reminded her of so many things, and held so many memories for her, and while not all of them were good they lead to the greatest thing in her life.

So focusing her attention on that old, large dreamcatcher that Neal and she had stolen all those years ago, Emma said, “I have it.”

“Good, now using only your light magic, call that item to you. You said you learn by instinct, so I can only describe the feeling. Picture the item fiercely in your mind, and imagine it surrounded by a white light. Imagine that light stretching from wherever that object is, to you. Then, with a thought, pull that item along the line.”

Following his instructions, Emma pictured every detail about that old, worn dreamcatcher she’d found all those years ago. Left behind by the previous occupants of the hotel room she and Neal had occupied for a couple of hours, it represented so much to her. Love. Betrayal. Forgiveness. Hope. Anger. Happiness. Past. Future. Present.

And suddenly, she felt her magic responding to her desire, and with a sudden though prolonged jerk, she felt the weight of that dreamcatcher settle into her hand. As she opened her eyes, she smiled as they inspected it checking for any deficiencies.

“That is the object you pictured?” the Apprentice questioned.

“It is.”

“Good. While I would prefer to teach you how to enchant this to protect your own mind, I am afraid that the Darkness would undo the process if it knew how the process were performed.”

She dutifully handed the dreamcatcher to the old man, who mumbled something underneath his breath. Suddenly, the dreamcatcher glowed a bright, brilliant golden glow, and she felt the darker urges leaving her mind.

“The object is now enchanted. You must merely use it as normal, and it will work.”

“Thank you, Apprentice.”

“It is my pleasure, My Lady. Should you need my help in future, merely call out and flare your light magic and I shall appear as soon as possible.” With that, the Apprentice disappeared. Emma smiled, and raised the Black Fairy’s Wand, and seemingly easily conjured a golden portal, which she jumped into.

 As she made her way through the swirling vortex, Emma felt the slightest bit of satisfaction at not allowing the Darkness to do as it desired. That all came to a sudden halt when, to her horror, the Darkness started raging against her barriers in a way that was totally different, immensely more difficult than it had in the hours previous.

No longer willing to sit back and allow itself to be contained, the Darkness raged, and pushed, and fought not unlike a caged animal. It snarled, chipping away at the large barriers enhanced by the Apprentice’s magic, and held in check by her own will.

As she staggered around the woods of the place she’d come through, Emma’s hand tightly grasped to the dreamcatcher in her hand. Her mind was, even now, filling with images of lives she’d taken, of lives she’d saved, and the looks of disappointment on the faces of her friends, and family, as they realized what kind of monster she was becoming.

As she finally found a structure, a large natural canopy of leaves sitting atop a large, wide grouping of Redwoods, Emma poofed herself up. Then, looking at the closest tree trunk, Emma pressed the dreamcatcher to it, and flared her magic, adhering the object of light magic to it. Then, she collapsed in front of it.

_Images flowed through her mind._

_Of Azerith, the sorcerer chained to the Dagger by Merlin and the rage he, Merlin’s own former Apprentice, felt at what he considered the ultimate betrayal. When Azerith died, not centuries later like with Rumpelstiltskin, but month’s later, murdered in his sleep by his Apprentice, the power of the Darkness hadn’t yet grown to be as feared as it was today._

_Cthulhu, the apprentice’s name, took up the mantle and coined the name, “Dark One”. Over the next century, his power grew as the Darkness learned how to snuff out the light contained inside the bodies of its hosts. It leeched on, and feasted upon, the anger contained within its hosts, using it to urge the host closer and closer to the edge. When Cthulhu died, in battle against Arthur’s trusted cousin, and powerful Enchantress, the Dark One noticed, for the first time, a host of true potential._

_Morgana was a witch that grew up in the realm of Camelot, growing up aside the would-be King and his friend and mentor, Merlin. Merlin, already over three hundred, was growing weary of living though still at his physical peak. Over the next decades, she would learn magic, both dark and light, the former to recognize, the latter to embrace._

_Eventually, she’d earned the right to be Merlin’s apprentice. Finally, when the battle that would elevate Arthur to King began, Cthulhu was found to be aiding the opposition. Merlin and the Dark One fought for hours, evenly matched for speed and stamina. It was as an enemy soldier slipped through the ranks and stabbed the great and powerful Merlin in the back that Morgana stepped in._

_Having three decades of magical tutelage, she was ill-prepared for the battle that began. The Dark One was insurmountable in his power, and Morgana was nowhere near pure enough to keep to light magic only. Soon, she delved into the darker magic’s, matching spell with spell, fire with fire. And Cthulhu saw his chance._

_Soon, Morgana shot a spell of her own design, light in nature but cast with the darkest of intent. As it struck the smiling Dark One, who had dropped his defenses in the seconds after she cast the hurried spell, the Dark One fell to the ground, in an unending sleep._

_The Darkness rushed out, and moved to the defeater of its former vessel, overtaking Morgana in the seconds before shock could set in. As her eyes turned black, the desire to cause massive amounts of destruction overwhelmed her, and she flung a fire spell all around her, burning buildings and people alike as she poofed away._

_Zoso was an unlucky soul that had been travelling down a dirt road five centuries later. Morgana had been fully succumbed, her heart as black as coal, after centuries of fighting, and her body had given up. As she died, the darkness erupted out of her mouth, and found the character actor that had no ambitions of being light, or dark._

_He had coherent moments, the first of the Dark One’s to do so, and had given his dagger to a friend in order to be leashed. Only, within months the ogre wars began, and his friend was drafted and began calling upon Zoso to aid him in defeating the ogres. Over the next hundred years, the dagger was passed from his now former friend, to a member of the duke’s guard, to the duke himself, who passed the dagger down to his progeny._

_On the day that Zoso found the eager Rumpelstiltskin, his plan for escape found the desperate soul it needed. Zoso, who had been able to fight back only once every few years, threw off the Dark One, and approached the worried father, who he manipulated into stealing his dagger._

_Once Rumpelstiltskin killed him, Zoso laughed in freedom, before dying as the Darkness left him._

_Rumpelstiltskin proved to be a willing servant, and was given more freedom of existence than any other host, rewarded for his willingness to embrace his role. And while he was nowhere as powerful as Morgana alone, with his devious mind and unending desire to protect his son, Rumpelstiltskin became as influential as the Darkest One, and even more feared._

_Emma watched all this. Their memories, and final thoughts._

_Azerith was just unlucky in his dealings, and though the process in which he became the Dark One is a mystery, it was a horrible existence he was forced to endure._

_Cthulhu was nothing but a greedy, unending pit of evil._

_Morgana was a light soul that shifted to gray then black over her time. Her magic, once brighter than any other, was slowly matched the blackest coal because she chose to fall to temptation_

_Zoso, she felt nothing but pity for. He was a man that just wanted to live his life. The Darkness only chose him because it needs a host to exist._

_Rumpelstiltskin, whose son she shared a child with, had become the Dark One with good intentions, but was quick to avenge himself against all that had hurt him. His falling point had been killing Milah all those years ago._

_Her mind quickly restructured all these memories into a cohesive frame, her magic and the power of the Dark One working in unison to make the transition as quick as possible, for what she could only assume were entirely different reasons. Her magic, pure as True Love, wanted to aid her in fighting against the Darkness and needed to make sure she was able to do so._

_The Darkness, she could feel, only wanted to push more impure thoughts towards her open mind. Though, to be sure, she didn’t feel any different from learning all these things. Even the lessons they’d each learned on magic seemed to naturally go where they naturally belonged._

_It wasn’t until she neared the end of the process that Emma was truly shocked._

_Memories, distorted and broken, flowed through her mind. First from the Apprentice, who she had successfully exorcized the Darkness from days before, flowed into her mind. His earliest lessons from Merlin, to how to command and coax light magic from place to place. She learned in just the fifteen minutes worth of memories she gained from the elder man more on magic than Regina had been able to teach her in two years._

_And then distorted, but no less shocking memories flowed into her mind. Regina. Her Regina, the woman that had adopted and raised Henry Mill’s days after he was born, had come into contact with the Darkness and had been on the verge of becoming the Dark One. Her thoughts, while lesser in amount, were clearer than the Apprentice._

_Fear. Shock-inducing, spine-straightening fear filled her as the memories of her time as Rumpelstiltskin’s apprentice filled her mind. Of the days that Rumpelstiltskin desired her body more than the gold or favors she could pay him for lessons, and the disgust she felt even years after her marriage to Leopold came to a sudden end. Unlike her husband, however, Rumpelstiltskin could magically return her virginity, and had time after time._

_He’d collected so much of her darkened virgin’s blood; so dark using even so much as a drop ensured the success of any properly cast curse or keep any active curses running at optimum strength for a year, that he’d named it as an ingredient in the Dark Curse Regina cast to come to the Land Without Magic._

_To her disgust, Emma learned that Regina had done the same with Graham over the twenty-eight years they were stuck under the curse, once every three hundred sixty-five days, to strengthen the curse and keep it going for another year._

_It was one of the few things Regina had come to feel most guilty about._

So it came as no surprise that when Emma awoke hours later her first reaction was to vomit, even as she felt sweat running down her forehead. Once her stomach had quit raging, she waved her hand and cleaned her mess. To her consternation, her magic was denser for some reason, harder to manage. Though, to her relief, that went for both her own magic, and the power of the Dark One.

Once she was sure that everything was as clean as she could make it, Emma waved her hand and smiled as most of her possessions disappeared. The only one she’d kept on her, the Black Fairy’s Wand, was at her hip as she walked outside, and looked around.

The sky, blue as the ocean, was suspiciously bright today though that didn’t help since she had no idea where she was, or what she was doing here. Apparently, the Black Fairy’s Wand’s ability to make portals only extended as far as her knowledge could take her.

Poofing out of the treehouse, Emma quietly listened for any sign of people, or animals. To her irritation, the only thing she found were common bugs, insects that were on every world, and gave no indication as to where she was.

Silently walking through the wooded areas, Emma’s eyes watched everything as though it were a sluggish mess. The world around her felt wrong, and she out of sync with it. Even the feeling of the trees around her felt unreal, as though they were younger than they ought to be.

Hours and miles she walked, stumbling every once in a while as the sluggishness of the world around her seemed to seep into her. Emma almost cried in pain as she felt the Darkness truly move within her for the first time. Crying out, Emma fell to her knees, as the overwhelming rage of the Darkness again crashed against her light magic. She clenched her teeth in anguish as she directed her sluggishly moving magic to temper the barrier in her mind.

Soon, she came upon a clearing containing a large, clear lake that perfectly reflected the sky above. Emma walked over to it, stumbling as she knelt beside the beautiful lake that, as far around her as she could see, showed no signs of civilization, though rife with life.

Dipping her hands in the cool water, Emma raised her hands to her lips, and swallowed. And while it didn’t help with the sluggishness around her, Emma sighed that at least the water tasted good. Dipping her head into the clear liquid, Emma drunk until air seemed to become a problem for her, completely quenching her thirst.

Now, to find out where she was.

Standing, the newest Dark One seemed to close her eyes as she just focused on the area around her, trying to feel for the tendrils of magic that she had become accustomed to feeling in the past few years. And though it was there, the magic in the air was so faint that she almost thought she was back home.

And on she walked. Through limbs and leaves, and flowers and puddles, and swamps and all sorts of obstructions that made her almost long for a sign of civilization. And hours passed, with nothing to show for her efforts. The world still felt wrong, and she still had no idea where anyone was, or even if anyone existed in this realm.

As night fell, Emma again found a large setting of trees with a large overhang of leaves. The sky rumbled with the call of nature, and she could feel the buzz of electricity all-around her. Poofing up, Emma sighed as she again set her dreamcatcher to the bark with magic.

Her second night in this land went very different than the first. It was wrought with high winds, and gusting rains, and lightning strikes, and more than once she’d had to stick her body to the bark using magic. To make matters worse, the longer she used magic to stick herself to the bark, the stronger the Darkness became, though this only became apparent while she was awake.

So, as she woke the next morning, Emma almost cried in sorrow as she looked around. Destruction was as far as the eye could see. Trees had toppled, and the land below was flooded with floating leaves, destroying a great amount of the natural flora around her. And then there was the feel of magic. It was thicker, more intense, and it felt enticing and foreboding all at once. Part of her wanted to embrace the feel of it, to revel in its burning cold embrace. The other part of her was revolted by it, wanting nothing to do with its chilling warmth. She was unable to distinguish one from the other.

Sighing, Emma was thankful that she’d grown where she had, with the experiences and advantages she’d had experienced in one of the few good homes she’d gone too. A second later, her clothes were gone replaced with a tight black wetsuit like she’d worn around thirteen, before Lily had ruined everything.

Then, like the day before, sent her dreamcatcher and the rest of her unnecessary possessions away for the time being, and poofed down and into water that was deceptively higher than she’d thought because as soon as she landed, she sunk below the surface for about seven feet.

Mentally cursing herself for not thinking to include the mask and breathing apparatus with her wetsuit, Emma corrected her mistake and then tried again. This time, upon sinking below the surface of the water, Emma noticed that it was much more beautiful than thought. Around her, fish and smaller sea creatures had taken up residence, a sign that a river or some other body of water was nearby. Suddenly, the calming oneness of the water began flowing over her, and Emma almost sighed as she felt complete for the first time since arriving in this land. Colors were more vibrant underwater, and the gentle sway of the plant life around her settled her scared mind in a way that she hadn’t felt since becoming the Dark One.

It was as if all her troubles didn’t matter.

And as insane it sounded, for each second she found herself in this world away from the world, she began hearing a friendly beat that completely entranced her. As she watched, the fish and sea life around her started moving rhythmically, almost as if they were dancing, to the tune that was all around her.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, she watched as the fish started swimming in a straight line, and as she followed, the music became louder and louder the deeper in the waters she went.

Soon, she found herself approaching a large, underwater city, lit by multicolored coral reefs that seemed to reflect the distorted sunlight above. Silently and swiftly she moved closer and closer, until she began making out shapes.

Mermen and mermaids. The underwater scourge. The beautiful yet brutal swarm of the sea that had caused many unsuspecting deaths, and she was approaching an entire city of them!

As she neared closer to the imposing city, still entranced by the sounds that emanated from the city, Emma barely noticed the merpeople that surrounded her. As it was, as the sounds glided over and around her, Emma felt so comfortable that she never realized she was under attack until a spear pierced her heart.

Suddenly, her calm mellow was over and, before she could react to calm herself, rage filled her as the Darkness poured through her mind. Around her, Merpeople started clutching at their throats as her hand outstretched, and a force moved her thumb and forefinger together. Then, a large black ball of malicious magic filled the palm of her left hand, and was thrown towards the city that even now sent reinforcements to their soldiers.

The city, made up of corals and underwater caves, soon became a massive crater as the black ball of magic hit it, and expanded in a wide circle that destroyed everything in its path. Emma then turned, a malicious smile covering her face as her hand waved in a wide arc. A massive underwater wave formed in front of her, and flew towards the incoming reinforcements. As it hit, the wave reacted like a bomb, hitting with such force that the merpeople took debilitating injuries.

Finally, she felt her hand loosen and watched as the merpeople fell to the ocean floor fifteen feet below. As the rage left her mind, and Emma reasserted control of herself, she let out a strangled sob at the destruction around her. A few merpeople were cautiously looking at her now, some holding their spears like she’d seen her father do on more than one occasion, as if preparing themselves for an attack from an angry witch.

Which, she thought, described her perfectly right now. She felt the thoughts flooding into her liberally open mind. That they had attacked her without provocation, and the Darkness had acted to defend them. That she had only taken their lives in self-defense, instead of the callous and malicious depravity that former Dark One’s had reveled in. And that, no matter how they looked now, these same merpeople had attempted to kill her, and only the immortality of the Dark One had saved her. How, if not for the Darkness, she’d never see Henry, Prince Neal, her parents, or her friends ever again.

And at that thought, the small hold she had on her anger fled, and with another wave, the remainder of her attackers died in a final, powerful wave. And it was that, small but significant, victory that the Darkness reveled in.

As Emma fell to the ocean floor, knees catching bottom even as she took on water in her ruined wetsuit, Emma let out a strangled, anguished cry.

She stayed knelt on the ocean floor, surrounded by a small dome of air instinctively summoned, as her tears fled from her eyes. Shame and anger passed simultaneously through her. Shame at giving into the dark urges that continuously flowed through her, and anger at the merpeople that had attacked her unprovoked that elicited such a reaction.

Suddenly, the hopelessness felt by Zoso, and Morgana before him, felt all too real, and she understood especially why Zoso had manipulated Rumpelstiltskin the way he had. The despair inside of her was insurmountable, and the regret she now felt for killing the Merpeople, even though they had attacked and provoked her, made her even more determined never to give in to the wanton pleasures of the Darkness.

Even if it meant her own life.

With a snarling resolve, Emma clamped her light magic over the Darkness’s own dark magic. Then, with a determined snarl, Emma poofed up top. Once she’d appeared, Emma sighed, placing the dreamcatcher to the bark again, and settled into the night for an uneasy sleep.

Chapter Two:                                                    

 “Apprentice,” Emma said cautiously. The Apprentice looked upon her and said, “You are not the Dark One I was expecting to find here.”

Emma wanted to protest the old man’s statement, to insist that she isn’t the Dark One, only technically she is. Instead, she merely nodded.

“I was unaware that Rumpelstiltskin had died, surely news would have traveled had a person managed such a feat for such a strong figure of Darkness.”

“That’s because Rumpelstiltskin isn’t dead,” Emma stated, “I was pulled here against my wishes, and was just about leave when you arrived.”

“I am most curious,” the Apprentice stated, “You claim not to be Rumpelstiltskin, but I still smell the stench of Darkness flowing over you like the scent of a decaying body.”

Emma tried not to be offended. Though the audacity and absurdity of his statement rocked her to her very core, she knew that until she could suppress all of the instincts, and powers of the Darkness, she’d flare like a beacon to those of both sides of the war. But it still hurt that someone she, and the rest of Storybrooke had depended upon to aid them, would mar her character just because she was playing host to Venom was hurtful.

Before she could suppress it, her magic radiated. Darkness rising up to do harm automatically. Light, her own personal source of magic, rising up to counter.

And then it came. A powerful, rushing lightness filled her soul and she felt herself pushing back against the corroding power the Darkness was trying to infect her with. Suddenly, once it was locked away under walls of thick, light magic, a wrinkled hand settled onto her shoulder.

“It seems I owe you an apology, My Lady; you are a being of light trapped and fighting back against the parasite of Darkness. I most sincerely apologize. Though, I must ask how came to be infected with the Darkness?”

“I made a decision that under normal circumstances I would not have. My friend, a villain seeking redemption, was to be the next host, and I tethered myself to the Darkness before it could take hold in her.”

To her shock, the Apprentice smiled. It didn’t have the calming effect that she hoped it would, but she did feel the slightest bit appreciated.

“A worthy cause, and one that my Master would approve. You seek a way to contain the Darkness. Is this correct?”

She nodded. “Contain it, or remove it.”

“Ah, were it that easy. My master was unable to remove the Darkness all those years ago, because the Darkness leaches and fortifies itself in its hosts. It consumes the soul of the host, and takes upon their memories and knowledge. I have never known a case of the host being able to survive the process and retain control. Tell me, has the Darkness managed to use your own knowledge?”

“Yes,” Emma stated, “But at the same time, I’m learning things from it.”

  An excited look filled the Apprentice’s gaze as he said, “This is most unprecedented. In the thousand years the Darkness has been tethered, none of its hosts have been able to successfully fight back against it. Once subsumed, the Darkness infects the Light of the soul, twisting and turning it to meet its needs, and once that is done, and the Darkness is satisfied, is the person underneath freed to continue the path of the Dark One.”

“So I’m not the Dark One right now?”

“You are, and you are not,” the man stated. “If I were to guess, I would suggest that the light magic you command was attempting to filter the Darkness. It seems to be a totally instinctual process, one that you are not in complete control over, and it is not infallible as you stated that you are receiving knowledge the Darkness itself contains.”

“That sounds about right,” Emma stated. “My teacher was a Dark witch, and she tried teaching me magic the way she performs it but we both learned that I perform by instinct.”

“Dark Magic is corrosive, and those that perform it find that it is easier to do so when you have practiced it for a long time. Light magic is the same way. The more in tune with your magic you are, the more it saturates you. The more it saturates you, the more in tune with it you become.”

“It’s a never-ending cycle,” Emma said. “Before I wouldn’t have understood that.”

“That is the reason you must use your light magic, allow it to become stronger, the stronger it becomes, the more it will fill your soul. And, as you know the more it fills you, the less of an impact the Darkness will have on you.”

“Can I come with you,” Emma asked. “I’m afraid of falling asleep and waking up to find the Darkness in control. When I awoke earlier, I had taken control from it somehow.”

“My Master would not allow you to enter his sanctum in your current state, no.”

Frowning, Emma sighed but nodded. “It didn’t hurt to ask.  I guess my best shot is to keep travelling the realms until I find a place I can learn control.”

“Yes,” the Apprentice said, “However… I do believe I can give you aid.”

Emma’s eyes grew excited, a few moments before the Apprentice said, “If you can picture an object, something that has great meaning to you and has allowed you to push yourself towards, then I can teach you to summon it. It has to be something non-magical, since this would probably be something that has to pass through realms, and it is extremely difficult to summon magical items through the barriers that divide them. Also, the object cannot be living. Summoning a living thing is immensely difficult when in the same realm, unless that person is tied to an object like the Dark One’s dagger, and is impossible across realms.”

Closing her eyes, Emma knew exactly the object that he’d described. Her dreamcatcher. It reminded her of so many things, and held so many memories for her, and while not all of them were good they lead to the greatest thing in her life.

So focusing her attention on that old, large dreamcatcher that Neal and she had stolen all those years ago, Emma said, “I have it.”

“Good, now using only your light magic, call that item to you. You said you learn by instinct, so I can only describe the feeling. Picture the item fiercely in your mind, and imagine it surrounded by a white light. Imagine that light stretching from wherever that object is, to you. Then, with a thought, pull that item along the line.”

Following his instructions, Emma pictured every detail about that old, worn dreamcatcher she’d found all those years ago. Left behind by the previous occupants of the hotel room she and Neal had occupied for a couple of hours, it represented so much to her. Love. Betrayal. Forgiveness. Hope. Anger. Happiness. Past. Future. Present.

And suddenly, she felt her magic responding to her desire, and with a sudden though prolonged jerk, she felt the weight of that dreamcatcher settle into her hand. As she opened her eyes, she smiled as they inspected it checking for any deficiencies.

“That is the object you pictured?” the Apprentice questioned.

“It is.”

“Good. While I would prefer to teach you how to enchant this to protect your own mind, I am afraid that the Darkness would undo the process if it knew how the process were performed.”

She dutifully handed the dreamcatcher to the old man, who mumbled something underneath his breath. Suddenly, the dreamcatcher glowed a bright, brilliant golden glow, and she felt the darker urges leaving her mind.

“The object is now enchanted. You must merely use it as normal, and it will work.”

“Thank you, Apprentice.”

“It is my pleasure, My Lady. Should you need my help in future, merely call out and flare your light magic and I shall appear as soon as possible.” With that, the Apprentice disappeared. Emma smiled, and raised the Black Fairy’s Wand, and seemingly easily conjured a golden portal, which she jumped into.

 As she made her way through the swirling vortex, Emma felt the slightest bit of satisfaction at not allowing the Darkness to do as it desired. That all came to a sudden halt when, to her horror, the Darkness started raging against her barriers in a way that was totally different, immensely more difficult than it had in the hours previous.

No longer willing to sit back and allow itself to be contained, the Darkness raged, and pushed, and fought not unlike a caged animal. It snarled, chipping away at the large barriers enhanced by the Apprentice’s magic, and held in check by her own will.

As she staggered around the woods of the place she’d come through, Emma’s hand tightly grasped to the dreamcatcher in her hand. Her mind was, even now, filling with images of lives she’d taken, of lives she’d saved, and the looks of disappointment on the faces of her friends, and family, as they realized what kind of monster she was becoming.

As she finally found a structure, a large natural canopy of leaves sitting atop a large, wide grouping of Redwoods, Emma poofed herself up. Then, looking at the closest tree trunk, Emma pressed the dreamcatcher to it, and flared her magic, adhering the object of light magic to it. Then, she collapsed in front of it.

_Images flowed through her mind._

_Of Azerith, the sorcerer chained to the Dagger by Merlin and the rage he, Merlin’s own former Apprentice, felt at what he considered the ultimate betrayal. When Azerith died, not centuries later like with Rumpelstiltskin, but month’s later, murdered in his sleep by his Apprentice, the power of the Darkness hadn’t yet grown to be as feared as it was today._

_Cthulhu, the apprentice’s name, took up the mantle and coined the name, “Dark One”. Over the next century, his power grew as the Darkness learned how to snuff out the light contained inside the bodies of its hosts. It leeched on, and feasted upon, the anger contained within its hosts, using it to urge the host closer and closer to the edge. When Cthulhu died, in battle against Arthur’s trusted cousin, and powerful Enchantress, the Dark One noticed, for the first time, a host of true potential._

_Morgana was a witch that grew up in the realm of Camelot, growing up aside the would-be King and his friend and mentor, Merlin. Merlin, already over three hundred, was growing weary of living though still at his physical peak. Over the next decades, she would learn magic, both dark and light, the former to recognize, the latter to embrace._

_Eventually, she’d earned the right to be Merlin’s apprentice. Finally, when the battle that would elevate Arthur to King began, Cthulhu was found to be aiding the opposition. Merlin and the Dark One fought for hours, evenly matched for speed and stamina. It was as an enemy soldier slipped through the ranks and stabbed the great and powerful Merlin in the back that Morgana stepped in._

_Having three decades of magical tutelage, she was ill-prepared for the battle that began. The Dark One was insurmountable in his power, and Morgana was nowhere near pure enough to keep to light magic only. Soon, she delved into the darker magic’s, matching spell with spell, fire with fire. And Cthulhu saw his chance._

_Soon, Morgana shot a spell of her own design, light in nature but cast with the darkest of intent. As it struck the smiling Dark One, who had dropped his defenses in the seconds after she cast the hurried spell, the Dark One fell to the ground, in an unending sleep._

_The Darkness rushed out, and moved to the defeater of its former vessel, overtaking Morgana in the seconds before shock could set in. As her eyes turned black, the desire to cause massive amounts of destruction overwhelmed her, and she flung a fire spell all around her, burning buildings and people alike as she poofed away._

_Zoso was an unlucky soul that had been travelling down a dirt road five centuries later. Morgana had been fully succumbed, her heart as black as coal, after centuries of fighting, and her body had given up. As she died, the darkness erupted out of her mouth, and found the character actor that had no ambitions of being light, or dark._

_He had coherent moments, the first of the Dark One’s to do so, and had given his dagger to a friend in order to be leashed. Only, within months the ogre wars began, and his friend was drafted and began calling upon Zoso to aid him in defeating the ogres. Over the next hundred years, the dagger was passed from his now former friend, to a member of the duke’s guard, to the duke himself, who passed the dagger down to his progeny._

_On the day that Zoso found the eager Rumpelstiltskin, his plan for escape found the desperate soul it needed. Zoso, who had been able to fight back only once every few years, threw off the Dark One, and approached the worried father, who he manipulated into stealing his dagger._

_Once Rumpelstiltskin killed him, Zoso laughed in freedom, before dying as the Darkness left him._

_Rumpelstiltskin proved to be a willing servant, and was given more freedom of existence than any other host, rewarded for his willingness to embrace his role. And while he was nowhere as powerful as Morgana alone, with his devious mind and unending desire to protect his son, Rumpelstiltskin became as influential as the Darkest One, and even more feared._

_Emma watched all this. Their memories, and final thoughts._

_Azerith was just unlucky in his dealings, and though the process in which he became the Dark One is a mystery, it was a horrible existence he was forced to endure._

_Cthulhu was nothing but a greedy, unending pit of evil._

_Morgana was a light soul that shifted to gray then black over her time. Her magic, once brighter than any other, was slowly matched the blackest coal because she chose to fall to temptation_

_Zoso, she felt nothing but pity for. He was a man that just wanted to live his life. The Darkness only chose him because it needs a host to exist._

_Rumpelstiltskin, whose son she shared a child with, had become the Dark One with good intentions, but was quick to avenge himself against all that had hurt him. His falling point had been killing Milah all those years ago._

_Her mind quickly restructured all these memories into a cohesive frame, her magic and the power of the Dark One working in unison to make the transition as quick as possible, for what she could only assume were entirely different reasons. Her magic, pure as True Love, wanted to aid her in fighting against the Darkness and needed to make sure she was able to do so._

_The Darkness, she could feel, only wanted to push more impure thoughts towards her open mind. Though, to be sure, she didn’t feel any different from learning all these things. Even the lessons they’d each learned on magic seemed to naturally go where they naturally belonged._

_It wasn’t until she neared the end of the process that Emma was truly shocked._

_Memories, distorted and broken, flowed through her mind. First from the Apprentice, who she had successfully exorcized the Darkness from days before, flowed into her mind. His earliest lessons from Merlin, to how to command and coax light magic from place to place. She learned in just the fifteen minutes worth of memories she gained from the elder man more on magic than Regina had been able to teach her in two years._

_And then distorted, but no less shocking memories flowed into her mind. Regina. Her Regina, the woman that had adopted and raised Henry Mill’s days after he was born, had come into contact with the Darkness and had been on the verge of becoming the Dark One. Her thoughts, while lesser in amount, were clearer than the Apprentice._

_Fear. Shock-inducing, spine-straightening fear filled her as the memories of her time as Rumpelstiltskin’s apprentice filled her mind. Of the days that Rumpelstiltskin desired her body more than the gold or favors she could pay him for lessons, and the disgust she felt even years after her marriage to Leopold came to a sudden end. Unlike her husband, however, Rumpelstiltskin could magically return her virginity, and had time after time._

_He’d collected so much of her darkened virgin’s blood; so dark using even so much as a drop ensured the success of any properly cast curse or keep any active curses running at optimum strength for a year, that he’d named it as an ingredient in the Dark Curse Regina cast to come to the Land Without Magic._

_To her disgust, Emma learned that Regina had done the same with Graham over the twenty-eight years they were stuck under the curse, once every three hundred sixty-five days, to strengthen the curse and keep it going for another year._

_It was one of the few things Regina had come to feel most guilty about._

So it came as no surprise that when Emma awoke hours later her first reaction was to vomit, even as she felt sweat running down her forehead. Once her stomach had quit raging, she waved her hand and cleaned her mess. To her consternation, her magic was denser for some reason, harder to manage. Though, to her relief, that went for both her own magic, and the power of the Dark One.

Once she was sure that everything was as clean as she could make it, Emma waved her hand and smiled as most of her possessions disappeared. The only one she’d kept on her, the Black Fairy’s Wand, was at her hip as she walked outside, and looked around.

The sky, blue as the ocean, was suspiciously bright today though that didn’t help since she had no idea where she was, or what she was doing here. Apparently, the Black Fairy’s Wand’s ability to make portals only extended as far as her knowledge could take her.

Poofing out of the treehouse, Emma quietly listened for any sign of people, or animals. To her irritation, the only thing she found were common bugs, insects that were on every world, and gave no indication as to where she was.

Silently walking through the wooded areas, Emma’s eyes watched everything as though it were a sluggish mess. The world around her felt wrong, and she out of sync with it. Even the feeling of the trees around her felt unreal, as though they were younger than they ought to be.

Hours and miles she walked, stumbling every once in a while as the sluggishness of the world around her seemed to seep into her. Emma almost cried in pain as she felt the Darkness truly move within her for the first time. Crying out, Emma fell to her knees, as the overwhelming rage of the Darkness again crashed against her light magic. She clenched her teeth in anguish as she directed her sluggishly moving magic to temper the barrier in her mind.

Soon, she came upon a clearing containing a large, clear lake that perfectly reflected the sky above. Emma walked over to it, stumbling as she knelt beside the beautiful lake that, as far around her as she could see, showed no signs of civilization, though rife with life.

Dipping her hands in the cool water, Emma raised her hands to her lips, and swallowed. And while it didn’t help with the sluggishness around her, Emma sighed that at least the water tasted good. Dipping her head into the clear liquid, Emma drunk until air seemed to become a problem for her, completely quenching her thirst.

Now, to find out where she was.

Standing, the newest Dark One seemed to close her eyes as she just focused on the area around her, trying to feel for the tendrils of magic that she had become accustomed to feeling in the past few years. And though it was there, the magic in the air was so faint that she almost thought she was back home.

And on she walked. Through limbs and leaves, and flowers and puddles, and swamps and all sorts of obstructions that made her almost long for a sign of civilization. And hours passed, with nothing to show for her efforts. The world still felt wrong, and she still had no idea where anyone was, or even if anyone existed in this realm.

As night fell, Emma again found a large setting of trees with a large overhang of leaves. The sky rumbled with the call of nature, and she could feel the buzz of electricity all-around her. Poofing up, Emma sighed as she again set her dreamcatcher to the bark with magic.

Her second night in this land went very different than the first. It was wrought with high winds, and gusting rains, and lightning strikes, and more than once she’d had to stick her body to the bark using magic. To make matters worse, the longer she used magic to stick herself to the bark, the stronger the Darkness became, though this only became apparent while she was awake.

So, as she woke the next morning, Emma almost cried in sorrow as she looked around. Destruction was as far as the eye could see. Trees had toppled, and the land below was flooded with floating leaves, destroying a great amount of the natural flora around her. And then there was the feel of magic. It was thicker, more intense, and it felt enticing and foreboding all at once. Part of her wanted to embrace the feel of it, to revel in its burning cold embrace. The other part of her was revolted by it, wanting nothing to do with its chilling warmth. She was unable to distinguish one from the other.

Sighing, Emma was thankful that she’d grown where she had, with the experiences and advantages she’d had experienced in one of the few good homes she’d gone too. A second later, her clothes were gone replaced with a tight black wetsuit like she’d worn around thirteen, before Lily had ruined everything.

Then, like the day before, sent her dreamcatcher and the rest of her unnecessary possessions away for the time being, and poofed down and into water that was deceptively higher than she’d thought because as soon as she landed, she sunk below the surface for about seven feet.

Mentally cursing herself for not thinking to include the mask and breathing apparatus with her wetsuit, Emma corrected her mistake and then tried again. This time, upon sinking below the surface of the water, Emma noticed that it was much more beautiful than thought. Around her, fish and smaller sea creatures had taken up residence, a sign that a river or some other body of water was nearby. Suddenly, the calming oneness of the water began flowing over her, and Emma almost sighed as she felt complete for the first time since arriving in this land. Colors were more vibrant underwater, and the gentle sway of the plant life around her settled her scared mind in a way that she hadn’t felt since becoming the Dark One.

It was as if all her troubles didn’t matter.

And as insane it sounded, for each second she found herself in this world away from the world, she began hearing a friendly beat that completely entranced her. As she watched, the fish and sea life around her started moving rhythmically, almost as if they were dancing, to the tune that was all around her.

After a few moments of silent contemplation, she watched as the fish started swimming in a straight line, and as she followed, the music became louder and louder the deeper in the waters she went.

Soon, she found herself approaching a large, underwater city, lit by multicolored coral reefs that seemed to reflect the distorted sunlight above. Silently and swiftly she moved closer and closer, until she began making out shapes.

Mermen and mermaids. The underwater scourge. The beautiful yet brutal swarm of the sea that had caused many unsuspecting deaths, and she was approaching an entire city of them!

As she neared closer to the imposing city, still entranced by the sounds that emanated from the city, Emma barely noticed the merpeople that surrounded her. As it was, as the sounds glided over and around her, Emma felt so comfortable that she never realized she was under attack until a spear pierced her heart.

Suddenly, her calm mellow was over and, before she could react to calm herself, rage filled her as the Darkness poured through her mind. Around her, Merpeople started clutching at their throats as her hand outstretched, and a force moved her thumb and forefinger together. Then, a large black ball of malicious magic filled the palm of her left hand, and was thrown towards the city that even now sent reinforcements to their soldiers.

The city, made up of corals and underwater caves, soon became a massive crater as the black ball of magic hit it, and expanded in a wide circle that destroyed everything in its path. Emma then turned, a malicious smile covering her face as her hand waved in a wide arc. A massive underwater wave formed in front of her, and flew towards the incoming reinforcements. As it hit, the wave reacted like a bomb, hitting with such force that the merpeople took debilitating injuries.

Finally, she felt her hand loosen and watched as the merpeople fell to the ocean floor fifteen feet below. As the rage left her mind, and Emma reasserted control of herself, she let out a strangled sob at the destruction around her. A few merpeople were cautiously looking at her now, some holding their spears like she’d seen her father do on more than one occasion, as if preparing themselves for an attack from an angry witch.

Which, she thought, described her perfectly right now. She felt the thoughts flooding into her liberally open mind. That they had attacked her without provocation, and the Darkness had acted to defend them. That she had only taken their lives in self-defense, instead of the callous and malicious depravity that former Dark One’s had reveled in. And that, no matter how they looked now, these same merpeople had attempted to kill her, and only the immortality of the Dark One had saved her. How, if not for the Darkness, she’d never see Henry, Prince Neal, her parents, or her friends ever again.

And at that thought, the small hold she had on her anger fled, and with another wave, the remainder of her attackers died in a final, powerful wave. And it was that, small but significant, victory that the Darkness reveled in.

As Emma fell to the ocean floor, knees catching bottom even as she took on water in her ruined wetsuit, Emma let out a strangled, anguished cry.

She stayed knelt on the ocean floor, surrounded by a small dome of air instinctively summoned, as her tears fled from her eyes. Shame and anger passed simultaneously through her. Shame at giving into the dark urges that continuously flowed through her, and anger at the merpeople that had attacked her unprovoked that elicited such a reaction.

Suddenly, the hopelessness felt by Zoso, and Morgana before him, felt all too real, and she understood especially why Zoso had manipulated Rumpelstiltskin the way he had. The despair inside of her was insurmountable, and the regret she now felt for killing the Merpeople, even though they had attacked and provoked her, made her even more determined never to give in to the wanton pleasures of the Darkness.

Even if it meant her own life.

With a snarling resolve, Emma clamped her light magic over the Darkness’s own dark magic. Then, with a determined snarl, Emma poofed up top. Once she’d appeared, Emma sighed, placing the dreamcatcher to the bark again, and settled into the night for an uneasy sleep.

 


	3. Nightmares

Chapter Three:

Her dreams this night were horrible, filled with the faces of those dead at her own hands. Cruella, the woman she’d killed to save her son, only to later find out was harmless. Countless numbers of Mermaids, and an almost equal amount of Mermen.

Then there were the dreams of those dead at the hands of the previous Dark One’s. Zoso, Pan, countless fairies, Azerith and Gorgon the Invincible. A thousand or more subjects of Camelot. Milah. Entire kingdoms during the reigns of Morgana, who fought so hard against the Darkness. Azerith, who swore on his blood to end Merlin, and wrought destruction in the Sorcerer’s name. Untold millions had died in wars caused by the Dark One, and she felt the guilt of each and every one of those deaths.

Then came the apprentices trained by the Dark Ones, Gorgon the Invincible, who killed his own master in order to gain power. Cora, who had killed thousands and kept the hearts of hundreds more. Regina, who had killed tens of thousands, cursed hundred, and kept the hearts those that were of use to her. Zelena, who took over an entire realm by causing mutations, and had even at one point held the Dark One prisoner with the dagger.

The weight of their deaths weighed heavily on her. And even as she screamed and cried on her tree limb above a growing lake of water, Emma Swan could not make peace with the actions she, or those before her, had taken.

So, it was no surprise that when she woke the next day, she vomited again, her throat hoarse from the screaming and raging of the night before, before her stomach let out a traitorous grumble. Even the thought of food, for which her body protested, made her stomach churn.

Even worse, the idea of going to another land sent chills up her spine. The concept of placing others in peril just to quench her thirst or abate her hunger was vile to her, and the idea of diving back underwater held no appeal for her after the bloodshed caused the day before.

Still, food cravings were echoing across her entire system, and Emma knew that she needed to eat something soon. So, closing her eyes, Emma remembered the lesson the Apprentice had given her on summoning across realms. So, in her mind she pictured the food, remembered its taste and smell of it, and felt it connecting with her magic before with a jerk, brought it to where she was.

When she looked down, she was happy to note that she’d summoned not only the bag, but the food itself: a slice of lasagna and a strawberry milkshake from Granny’s. Belatedly, she summoned a piece of paper and a pen, wrote out a quick “IOU” and reversed the process, sending the note to Granny in the foods stead.

She’d not risk turning evil by stealing a few meals from her parent’s subjects.

Once finished, Emma sent the plate and utensils back with a ‘thank you’ note, before deciding on what she needed to do.

First, she decided, was to make sure the Darkness was under lock and key at all times. To do that, she tightened her hold on the magic holding it back.

Second, to continue travelling this land, she’d need a ship or raft, or some other form of over water travel, since she didn’t want to risk killing any more merpeople. Around her, she noticed a lot of trees, and not much else. Thankful she’d grabbed a notepad, Emma wrote out a simple not to her parents asking for supplies. Once that was sent off, she sighed.

The last item on her list, the Dark Savior thought to herself, should be a goal. To her, the most important goal would be getting home to Henry, without risk of hurting him. That decided, Emma sighed as she realized one major obstacle in getting home would be the dagger. When, should, she return, the owner of the Dagger could keep her prisoner, or force her into whatever scenario that he, or she, desired. Killian would do so in a matter of seconds, the traitorous thought flew to her mind.

Once that thought hit, images of him running off with Milah, laughing at the hobbled Rumpelstiltskin as if the man were crap on the bottom of his foot filled her mind. And then, with the barest of whispers, a memory of him aiding Greg and Tamara in torturing Regina abruptly came to her mind.

Before she could stop it, an overwhelming rage filled her mind and she screamed. Around her, magic blew apart the land in a half-mile radius, as she realized the kind of man she’d trusted with her son, and had allowed into her parents lives.

Suddenly, her magic stopped leaking out of her as overwhelming clarity filled her mind. Killian Jones could not be trusted with the Dark One’s dagger. As a matter of fact, no one person could be trusted with that power, except Henry, and he least of all needed the burden of controlling her, and least of all her. That said, if anyone could protect that Dagger, and be trusted to use it correctly for Henry’s sake if nothing else, it would be his other mother.

That decided, Emma put pen to paper one last time, and with a thought sent it out to the brunette, along with an apt apology for not realizing what kind of man the pirate was, and a solemn promise to end things as soon as she returned.

Then she settled down, cleared her mind, and waited. Time seemed to come to a stop as Emma lay her head back, closing her eyes as the calming effects of her dreamcatcher cast a spell over her mind. She’d fallen back asleep before she realized it.

Over three hours later, she was awoken with a jolt on her senses. Snapping her eyes open, she felt magic in the air, as a pop echoed in front of her. Looking down, she saw a small, handwritten note in elegant script. Regina.

_Miss Swan_ , it began.

_First, let me thank you for your noble sacrifice, and your words to the Evil Queen so long ago. Though they did not make sense at the time, I appreciate them now, knowing what I do of you. I am honored that you consider me a friend. Also, let me inform you that your mother and father have received your message from Miss Lucas, and wish you to know that they are proud of you, and that they eagerly await your return._

_I have also passed along your feelings to Henry, as you requested, and he has told me in no uncertain terms that you are still a hero to him, and that he wants you to return as soon as possible. He also regrets destroying the Author’s Pen now, more than ever._

_As to your requests, I have retrieved the Dark One’s dagger from Guyliner, and have hidden it, so that you may return when you feel ready without threat of being used against your family and friends. In response, the pirate has left Storybrooke on a quest to ‘find his true love’ now that the_ Jolly Roger _is back in his possession. At this time, I have no idea where he has gone, nor when he will be back._

_In regards to your question: Neither the Apprentice, whose fascinating hat I have taken possession of for the time being, nor the Imp have awoken yet._

_The Dragon Bitch and her spawn are doing well and are trying to bring terror on those that piss them off. The spawn has agreed to a truce with Snow and dimwit, as long as they aid her in finding her father, of whom Bitch has no recollection, and has volunteered to find you and provide back-up for you should you need it. If this is acceptable, respond accordingly in your return post._

_About Robin. Shortly after you left, at this point I feel it necessary to tell you that you have been gone from Storybrooke for three weeks, Robin deemed your actions that night worthy of song, but has considered my actions of late detrimental to our relationship, and as such demanded I cease assisting your parents in their search for you, even going as far as attempting to use your sacrifice against me.._

_After, quite correctly, informing him that in order for me to be happy, Henry must be the same, he suggested I give our son a Potion of Forgetfulness, in order to allow him to be happy without the heartache of knowing his mother is the Dark One. Needless to say, Henry heard him and has ‘asked’ that I no longer associate with Robin. And by ask, I of course mean plea. I have agreed, as my life without Henry’s true self, as evidenced last year when he had no memory of our relationship, would be insufferable. I hope it goes without saying that I would have done so without Henry’s prompting, but I felt full disclosure would be appreciated._

_Please do not come home and hunt down Robin, since he has already left Storybrooke, with Zelena and Roland in tow. An investigation into how Zelena was released is underway._

_As I am writing this, I must confess that I am missing you more than I ever thought possible, and much like your parents and our child, eagerly await your return. Now that I know the feel of your new magical prowess, I will be able to send letters and other necessities to you as needed._

_Also, Granny has informed me of your “IOU” and has stated that she’ll keep a tab of what you owe upon your return. Do not be alarmed, but I believe Snow and dimwit are planning on paying for whatever it is you take. I will TRY to alleviate some of their burden, but can only do so much for your foolish parents._

_As to your confession. Many times Mermaids are seen as these caring, loving, sea-faring creatures. And for the most part they are. However, the land you described sounds like the Land of Infinite Seas. It large realm containing one insignificant island plagued by monsoons, hurricanes, and other water disasters, often finding itself fully submerged beneath the sea. It is an inhospitable place with very little life above sea level. It is also a dangerous Land, as the longer you spend there, the more aggressive you become, the main reason the Mer of the Infinite Seas are so dangerous._

_The Mer of the Infinite Seas are a hostile people who attack anyone that dares enter their homes and territories, without provocation. The imp took me there once, I’m sure you’ll have the memory in question, and I was forced to destroy an entire city just to get free of the waters before drowning. Rumpelstiltskin showed me his ‘affection’ that night. I believe watching the destruction gave him excitement. I have informed the Mermaid of your locations, and actions, and she has agreed to come if you call her, though she cannot stay long so whatever you say must be quick._

_Before closing, I offer this word of advice. The Infinite Seas are named such because they are connected to every realm by portals thousands of miles in width and often in the shape of a triangle, with those that enter them usually lost forever. Do not be surprised if you find things from this realm hoarded on the bottom of the sea, as Mer of all dispositions love collecting things from above the sea, one reason the Mer of the Infinite Seas are so aggressive._

_Please be safe, and return as soon as you can._

_Thankfully yours,_

_Regina_

Emma cleared a tear from her eye as she read the letter, a soft sob bursting to life as she read of Henry’s devotion, and Regina’s friendship. That Lily had yet to kill her parents for their actions all those years ago was astounding, and that Maleficent was just enjoying her daughter’s presence was all that Emma could hope for.

Finding out that the Bermuda Triangle was a freaking portal to another realm should have surprised her, but after all she’d gone through in past few days (for her) had made her ambiguous at best, though she was admittedly less reviled with herself learning that the Merpeople of this land were aggressive to everyone.

So, as she waved her hand and put Regina’s letter with her other items that weren’t quite necessary for everyday life, Emma smiled as she closed her eyes and summoned what she’d asked her dad to gather.

The tools she’d summoned were expected, a hammer, set of screwdrivers, nails and screws. What she did not expect, but should have, was the one sentence note with her name scrawled in her mother’s not quite elegant script.

_Emma_ , it began.

_We love you, and miss you. Come home soon._

_Love,_

_Mom and dad_

Weeks. Regina’s letter said weeks! Not days, not hours, but weeks. Suddenly, an overwhelming guilt filled her, fueling her desire to return home as quickly as possible. But her common sense won out. “Damn it, Emma,” she said to herself, “You’re nowhere near ready to return home.”

When that was done, Emma started drawing up plans for her ship, or raft, or canoe. She really hadn’t decided yet what to build, all she knew, now, was that it needed to be sturdy enough to get her from one place to the other, and that she couldn’t start until the ground had dried.

The next few days were spent in relative calm. Emma had sent letters to Mary Margaret and David, Regina, and Henry, as well as a thank you to Granny and Ruby for all their help, and had started bringing trees down as the ground dried, before using her magic to sculpt out the frame she needed, letting her imagination help give it shape.

By the end of the week, Emma had an invisible, large and beautiful boathouse, magic making the transition from wood to a floating home easier than would have been possible, as well as making sure it was hidden from everyone except her at all times.  In that time, she’d been alone with her thoughts, and had learned how to slowly suppress her emotions when she felt the ire of the Darkness gaining strength from them. During this time, she’d also come to reflect on her earlier aggression towards her friends, suddenly having a dark side causing untold harm on her self-confidence.

Still, as she silently smoothed over the wood on the ship, inside and out, Emma silently started preparing for her imminent departure. The ship was ready, docked at what she was calling the Eastern edge of the island, all she needed was a destination. She just wanted to be gone from this place. There was only one thing holding her back. She needed, for her own piece of mind, to make peace with what she’d done to the Mer of the Infinite Seas.

With a wave of her hands, Emma was one again in a black, skin-tight wetsuit, with a mask and rebreather included, and had dived into the calm, lazily waving waters. As her memory took hold, Emma silently followed the invisible music that she remembered so reverently following less than two weeks ago, escorted by a beautiful school of fish.

Like before, the journey was slow-going, but peaceful all the same. Now, less focused on getting to the source of the music of the Mer, she was able to look around and enjoy the sights of underwater flora and fauna that surrounded her.

Coral that looked like diamonds surrounded her, shaped by the rough waters of the Infinite Seas, while large red seashells were settled at various places sitting on the ocean-bottom. A squid, whose Ink Emma learned was dangerous to magicals, loftily swam around now that the dangers of the Mer had passed.

As she neared closer to the hidden village, Emma watched as beautiful coral and wonderful underwater stones that reflected light gave way to a bright, open view which had her stunned in its magnificence.

Slowly, she made her way to the underwater village she’d all but destroyed under the overpowering influence of the wraith that she’d tied her body and soul too. Only the satisfaction that her resolve had been strengthened by the villainous power kept her from breaking down completely.

Finally, she neared where she’d been attacked, and noticed that all the bodies had been taken, no doubt food for a larger, more powerful predator. Slowly, she circled the area, taking note of the beautiful structures created by the powerful undersea currents, as well as what she could only describe as an underwater aurora borealis.

It was as she neared the back of the former village that Emma saw it. A large, oblong ship that was unlike any she’d seen in her world. It had no visible mast, and whatever sails there might have been were long gone. There was a malicious feel around it, a residual barrier of pure evil that had degraded over the years. In fact, the only thing that even told her it was a ship was the wheel at the front and the lone cannon on the deck that was completely rusted over.

Cautiously, she neared the ship, moving deeper into the area, as she pushed passed a school of fish that freely swam past, dissipating the barrier with a wave of her hands. With every inch she neared closer to the ship, Emma wondered about the people that had once served aboard it.

When she approached, Emma found a door hidden by years of plant and algae growth, and marred by javelin and spear markings like the ones she’d had a little over a week ago. Touching her hand to the knob, Emma noticed that it was completely locked, and probably more than a little rusted over.

Still, with a flick of her wrist, the door absently opened.

It was horrible. Bones of six people, three of which were children, were huddled in the back of the small room, the smallest clutching a small bottle in his hand, corked and with a note. He could have been no older than five when he died. Instantly, tears sprung to her eyes, and Emma could feel the rage deep within her stirring.

Silently, she inspected the group, making note to carefully look over the children with the eye of an experienced Sheriff. In the end, she was glad she had, if for no other reason than to respect the dead, because none of the other children were holding anything that she could see, though two of them both had pierced ears, and were wearing dresses, while the last wore a gold chain around their neck.

The last three, the parents and the captain by the looks of it, were no better off. With a gut-clenching sob, Emma wiped her tears and swore that she would avenge them.

After that, she almost wanted to go destroy more of the Mer homes around her.

Instead, with a calming exhale, Emma noticed that the mother was rather affluent, wearing a diamond necklace that made Regina’s Storybrooke collection seem paltry, while her engagement and wedding rings were beautiful and easily twenty-four carats. The father, on the other hand, wore a studded ring, and a suit that must have cost an even fortune even in whatever realm they were coming from.

The captain, on the other hand, was almost normal in comparison. He was dressed in threadbare clothing, with a hat adorning his head even after all these years. On his belt were five bags filled to the brim with what she could only assume were gold coins, the pay for taking the family to wherever their destination was.

Her inspection done, Emma turned away and found the Captain’s Log, approaching it with a sense of wonder. It was almost illegible. The pages were completely soaked, and the ink had blended together, even as the pages had formed into a massive ball of nothing. With a sigh, Emma approached the youngest boy, and with a wave of her hand, removed the message in a bottle from him, relieving the boy of his final mission.

Then, with a sigh, she left the small room, and made her way to the cargo hold. With a massive pull, it came open with a resounding creak. Inside, to her surprise, about fifty barrels that had somehow withstood the test of time. Going inside, Emma went to the first barrel, her eyes widening as she looked into it.

Gold. A lot of gold. The barrel, a fifty galleon drum, was absolutely full of gold coins. In fact, as she looked, almost thirty of them had nothing but those coins. Another ten full of diamonds and other gems, while the last had gold bars. Damn, Regina was right… again. With a sigh, Emma waved her hand, lightening them and sending them all to her ship above. Then, with another sigh, she exited the cargo, and with another wave of her hands, shrunk the ship down and at the same time placed it inside a bottle that she conjured.

Then, with a wave, Emma sent out a pulse around her and all at once summoned any item that she felt ping off of it that was smaller than a body.

At her feet, a large pile had gathered, mostly time pieces, forks and spoons. She found a compass, which she pocketed until she could decide if it worked or not, and a few pearls that were obviously made by the Mer, as well as three guns that were so rusted over it was unlikely they’d ever work again without major work… or a little bit of magic. With a wave, she sent the three to the ship.

The rest were little trinkets: rings, teddy bears, rabbit’s feet and the like. With a second pulse, she sent the smaller items to her ship, and with a thought brought the larger items out, including more than one Mer body.

The bodies. She didn’t feel right leaving them here to rot. Nor did she think it right to let them get eaten, since she noticed that there were, in fact, at least fifteen children that had died due to her actions. So, unsure of the customs of Merpeople, Emma picked up a shell, and like she’d seen in more than one memory, blew into it after conjuring a bubble of air around her.

Within moments, Emma felt more than saw a portal open behind her. As she turned, she saw Ariel, who frowned when she approached.

“Hello,” the Mermaid said as she smiled, “It’s good to see you, Emma.”

“Hi Ariel,” she said, surprising the woman as she said, “I know Regina told you what happened.”

“Yeah, and no offense but this is really creepy. So, what did you need?”

Emma frowned but said, “I was wondering what customs your people had concerning the dead. I was going to bury them, but thought that might be a human thing.”

Ariel smiled happily. “Thank you, your honorable actions will be seen with great affection with my people. The adults, especially those from the Infinite Seas, are just left to be eaten by the Sharks, a fitting end for those that would attack without provocation. The children, however, will need to be taken to Atlantis, and presented to Lord Poseidon, since they died as result of their parents actions. I will send him a message to expect your arrival.”

“Why am I taking them?”

“Long ago, Lord Poseidon met with the Ruler of Misthaven during a time of great war. The Land Dwellers and the Mer had been fighting for many generations, and Lord Poseidon was tired of the constant battle between his realm and those from above. The treaty called for the end of all conflict, or said conflict would be rewarded in death for the side that initiated the conflict.

However, both sides had long suffered for the actions of a few, with the majority of those affected being children. Lord Poseidon and the King of Misthaven both agreed that should children die because of the actions of their parents, the defenders were not to be punished because of those actions, as long as those that caused the death brought the children before them, and shared their memory of what occurred.”

Emma nodded, then with a sigh, “Thank you, Ariel. Now go, I can see you reacting to the area.”

Ariel sighed and nodded, and said, “Thank you, Emma, for respecting my people’s customs. I wish you luck.”

With that, Ariel turned away, and with a burst of speed passed out of her view far faster than Emma thought possible. Then, with a wave, separated the parents from the children. Then, with another wave, the children disappeared, while the parents were left floating in the ocean while Emma said, “I truly am sorry.”

Then, with a second wave, Emma placed a stasis spell over the children, and they all poofed.

 


End file.
